


Draw the Mince Pie Incident

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Radio1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan criticizes Phil's drawing of him with the Mince Pies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw the Mince Pie Incident

[Phil draws Dan's Festive Fail, accidentally sits on the Mince Pies, on BBC Radio1]

Dan: The freak is that?!

Phil: It’s you!

Dan: Really? REally?

Phil: What?

Dan: How the heeeck is that supposed to be me?

Phil: It’s you with the mince pies! See!

Dan: I look like a dying goose flatten by a steamroller. [Dan marks Phil’s grade on the whiteboard with a “D”]

Phil: a D? You gave me a D? You should’ve marked it an A!

Dan: an A? Do you really think it’s A worthy?

Phil: I think it’s A worthy

Dan: [Stares then shakes head] No.


End file.
